comic_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackest Night (Event)
About Blackest Night is an event which took place in numerous DC Comics titles (see below) and was set in New Earth continuity. The event included many heroes and villains (and some civilians) being reanimated as Black Lanterns and fighting those who were still living. Many of the characters killed during the event were also reanimated. The event also had Nekron, the one behind the Black Lanterns, attempt to destroy all of life itself by killing Entity. In order to stop Nekron and his army of Black Lanterns, the Green Lantern Corps form an alliance with the Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Indigo and Violet Lantern Corps. The event also sees the introduction of the previously mentioned Entity, as well as the White Lantern Corps. It also saw the addition of beloved characters to the Lantern Corps. As well as resurrecting characters, 8 titles were bought back for another issue. Blackest Night is also the end of the War of Light, an event which began in 2004. The end of Blackest Night leads into Brightest Day. Tie-Ins The following is a list of series and comics which tie into the event: *Blackest Night Vol 1 (#0, #1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7, #8) *Blackest Night: Batman Vol 1 (#1, #2, #3) *Blackest Night: The Flash Vol 1 (#1, #2, #3) *Blackest Night: JSA Vol 1 (#1, #2, #3) *Blackest Night: Superman Vol 1 (#1, #2, #3) *Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps Vol 1 (#1, #2, #3) *Blackest Night: Titans Vol 1 (#1, #2, #3) *Blackest Night: Wonder Woman Vol 1 (#1, #2, #3) *Untold Tales of Blackest Night Vol 1 (#1) *Adventure Comics Vol 2 (#4, #5, #7) *The Atom & Hawkman Vol 1 (#46) *Booster Gold Vol 2 (#26, #27) *Catwoman Vol 3 (#83) *Doom Patrol Vol 5 (#4, #5) *Green Arrow and Black Canary Vol 1 (#30) *Green Lantern Vol 4 (#39, #40, #41, #42, #43, #44, #45, #46, #47, #48, #49, #50, #51, #52) *Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 (#33, #34, #35, #36, #37, #38, #39, #40, #41, #42, #43, #44, #45, #46) *Justice League of America Vol 2 (#39, #40) *Outsiders Vol 4 (#24, #25) *The Phantom Stranger Vol 2 (#42) *The Power of Shazam! Vol 1 (#48) *Question Vol 1 (#37) *R.E.B.E.L.S. Vol 2 (#10, #11) *Secret Six Vol 3 (#17, #18) *Solomon Grundy Vol 1 (#7) *Starman Vol 2 (#81) *Suicide Squad Vol 1 (#67) *Superman / Batman Vol 1 (#66, #67) *Teen Titans Vol 3 (#77, #78) *Weird Western Tales Vol 1 (#71) Creators The following lists include every creator who has worked on the event. Writers *Geoff Johns (The Atom & Hawkman; Blackest Night; Green Lantern) *J.T. Krul (Teen Titans) *Tony Bedard (Catwoman) Pencillers *Doug Mahnke (Blackest Night; Green Lantern) *Fabrizio Fiorentino (Catwoman) *Fernando Pasarin (The Atom & Hawkman) *Ibraim Roberson (Catwoman) *Ivan Reis (Blackest Night) *Joe Bennett (Teen Titans) *Marcos Marz (Catwoman) *Philip Tan (Green Lantern) *Ryan Sook (The Atom & Hawkman) Inkers *Christian Alamy (Blackest Night; Green Lantern) *Doug Mahnke (Blackest Night; Green Lantern) *Fabrizio Fiorentino (Catwoman) *Fernando Pasarin (The Atom & Hawkman) *Ibraim Roberson (Catwoman) *Jack Jadson (Teen Titans) *Jonathan Glapion (Green Lantern) *Luciana Del Negro (Catwoman) *Mark Irwin (Green Lantern) *Oclair Albert (Blackest Night) *Rob Hunter (Blackest Night) *Ruy José (Teen Titans) *Ryan Sook (The Atom & Hawkman) *Tom Nguyen (Blackest Night; Green Lantern) Colourists *Alex Sinclair (Blackest Night) *Chuck Pires (Catwoman) *Frank Martin (Catwoman) *Hi-Fi (The Atom & Hawkman) *Nei Ruffino (Blackest Night; Green Lantern) *Randy Mayor (Blackest Night; Green Lantern) *Rod Reis (Catwoman; Teen Titans) Letterers *Jared K. Fletcher (Catwoman) *Nick J. Napolitano (The Atom & Hawkman; Blackest Night) *Rob Leigh (Green Lantern) *Sal Cipriano (Teen Titans) Editorial *Adam Schlagman (The Atom & Hawkman; Blackest Night; Catwoman; Green Lantern) *Brian Cunningham (Teen Titans) *Eddie Berganza (The Atom & Hawkman; Blackest Night; Catwoman; Green Lantern) *Rex Ogle (Catwoman; Teen Titans) Category:Events Category:DC Comics Events